bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Hearts
Hearts, or HP, are the player's life force; running out will cause the player to die, losing a life or ending the game. Players start the game with a specific number of "heart containers", the number varying on the character chosen. Heart Containers Each Heart Container holds one full heart of HP, taking damage will empty one half or one full heart container. The maximum number of heart containers can be increased by consuming an HP up item or pill, up to a maximum of 12. Any heart containers found past that point can be spent at devil rooms, but not filled with hearts or half-hearts. Empty heart containers can be filled using hearts or half-hearts. Heart containers can be spent like currency in the Devil Room and can be emptied for cash at a Blood Donation Machine. ??? cannot have any heart containers. Health Up Items A number of treasures in game will increase your number of heart containers. Numbers in parentheses indicate how much health it heals. Items with an asterisk are only available in Wrath of the Lamb. These items give soul hearts when playing as ???. +1 heart container *Breakfast (1) *Lunch (1) *Dinner (1) *Rotten Meat (1) *<3 (all) *Blood Bag (5) (also increases speed) *The Halo (1) (All stats up) *Magic Mushroom (1) (All stats up) *Odd Mushroom (Large) (0) *Super Bandage (1) (also adds 2 Soul Hearts) *Stem Cells* (1.5) *Stigmata* (0) (also increases damage) *MEAT!* (1) (also increases damage) *Holy Grail* (1) (also gives flying) *SMB Super Fan!* (1) (All stats up, speed down) *Health Up Pill (0) *Strength Tarot Card (Temporary) (1) *Eternal heart* (1) (delayed, see below) *Possible effect from Liberty Cap* (Temporary) (0) (can copy Odd Mushroom for one room) +2 heart containers *Bucket of Lard (0.5) (speed decrease) *Raw Liver (all) (range decrease) Regular hearts Regular heart pickups (or red hearts) are divided into half hearts and full hearts. These have an equal chance of spawning. Half hearts heal 1/2 heart container, while full hearts heal a whole container. Full Hearts cost 3 coins in the shop (2 when on sale). Soul Hearts Soul hearts (also referred to as spirit hearts) are a rarer form of heart that may randomly appear instead of red hearts or found in shops. They also sometimes spawn after blowing up a tinted rock. Soul hearts function as a form of armor for the player, absorbing damage that they take so that the player does not lose any HP. Once a soul heart is obtained, all normal damage removes soul hearts until their supply is depleted. Each soul heart adds a full container and can take a full heart's worth of damage before being lost. Soul hearts may be increased beyond the maximum visible level of HP and will still be counted even though they are not shown. ??? uses soul hearts as his health. Additionally, three soul hearts may occasionally be spent in the Devil Room to purchase an item. Soul hearts in the shop cost 5 coins, 3 when on sale. A heart has a chance of spawning as a soul heart based on these rules: # 10% chance for it to become a soul heart. # If playing as Eve, try again with a 6.25% chance. # If holding the Mom's Pearl trinket, try again with a 10% chance. # If holding the Mitre, try again with a 50% chance. Eternal hearts In the expansion, eternal hearts can also spawn in the place of a regular heart. They act as a soul heart until two halves become a whole, or the player moves onto the next floor (also works when the Forget Me Now is used), turning it into a permanent heart container. Eternal Hearts alone are not enough to prevent death. If you have no regular hearts (from playing with ??? or using Guppy's Paw) and have an eternal heart, you will still die if you lose all soul hearts. Eternal Hearts can also be found in the Chapel room. A heart has a 2% chance of spawning as an eternal heart. The game rolls for spirit hearts after eternal hearts, meaning this probability is actually slightly lower. It is possible to lose eternal hearts by getting hurt by enemies and blood banks. Finding hearts Chance to find any heart pickup *Completing rooms *Poop *Fires *Champion enemies *Chests (1 to few) *Slot machines *Beggars *Shell games (2 at a time) *Bosses (2 at the start, 1 when "Everything's Terrible" is unlocked. Extra heart is gotten from Champion forms. *Justice tarot card (will spawn a full heart in the womb-themed top secret room and an eternal heart in the cathedral-themed top secret room) Regular hearts *Little C.H.A.D. (Spawns one half heart after every two rooms) *Charm of the Vampire (Heals one half heart after killing 13 enemies) *Isaac's Fork trinket (10% of healing one half heart after every room) *Yum Heart (heals a full heart on use, 4 room recharge) *Bloody Penny trinket (50% of spawning a half heart on every coin pickup) Places *Womb-themed top secret room. *Shop (costs 3 coins or 2 when on sale) Soul hearts Items that spawn them *Tinted rocks (may spawn 1 or 2) *Fortune Telling Machine (may spawn 1) *Red Chest. (may spawn 1 or 2) *The Relic (spawns one every 4 rooms) *The Hierophant tarot card (spawns 2) *Squeezy (spawns 2) Items that give them *The Nail (6 room recharge, additional effects) *Book of Revelations (6 room recharge, additional effects) *Crystal Ball (6 room recharge, may give cards instead, additional effects) *The Mark (damage increase) *The Pact (+2 SH, damage and tears increase) *Rosary (+3 SH, additional effects) *Super Bandage (+2 SH and +1 HP) *Balls of Steel Pill (2 Soul Hearts) *Guppy's Paw (3 in exchange for a heart container) Eternal hearts *Cathedral-themed top secret room *Prayer Card (6 room recharge) *Fate Category:Items Category:Pickups